9 Der silberne Tod
by jinkizu
Summary: Mick wird von einer Kugel getroffen. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Warner Bros. Television.


9 Der silberne Tod

Das kleine italienische Restaurant war gut besucht. Viele Tische waren belegt. Der Kellner brachte Beth und Johnson an einen gemütlichen Tisch mitten im Raum. Rund um sie flammten die Gespräche und eine dezente Musik erklang aus verborgenen Lautsprechern.

Beth nahm auf dem ihr vom Kellner zugewiesenen Stuhl platz und musterte fasziniert die rotkarrierten Tischtücher und bauchigen Gläser mit einem Teelicht darinnen, man hatte fast das Gefühl in einer italienischen Taverne zu sitzen. Die Bilder an der Wand verstärkten noch den Eindruck, zeigte sich auf ihnen die unvergleichlich schöne Landschaft der Toskana. Der Kellner reichte ihnen je eine Speiskarte.

„Was möchten sie trinken?" fragte er mit einem weichen Akzent.

Er war Italiener. Beth bestellte für sich einen leichten Tischwein und Johnson schloss sich ihr an. Befangen knete sie ihre Hände, sie fühlte sich Mick und ihm gegenüber schlecht. Krampfhaft bemühte sie sich das Beste aus dem Abend zu machen und schenkte Johnson ein freundliches Lächeln, nur ihre Augen erreichte es nicht. Johnson entging das nicht.

„Möchte sie darüber reden?" fragte er sie freundlich.

„Worüber?" erstaunt blickte sie ihn an, sie war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen. Sie war bei Mick. Schweigend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Johnson hatte das nicht verdient.

„Officer Johnson ich…" begann sie, doch er fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Dylan, nennen sie mich Dylan. Ist einfacher!" schlug er freundlich vor.

„Vielleicht hilft es ihnen, wenn ich ihnen erzähle, dass sie meine erste Verabredung sind, seit ich mich scheiden ließ. Vielleicht aus dem Grund, weil ich genau weiß das von ihnen keine Gefahr in dieser Richtung besteht, stimmts?"

Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an. So war das also, sein Herz war genauso wenig frei wie ihres. Innerlich atmete sie erleichtert aus und entspannte sich.

„Sie haben Recht und es tut mir leid. Ich…war nicht ganz ehrlich." erwiderte sie leicht zerknirscht, doch er winkte mit dem Arm ab.

„Vergessen sies!" meinte er nur.

„So und nun erzählen sie. Warum sitzen sie mit mir hier, nicht das ich mich deswegen beklagen würde, ich esse nicht so gerne alleine und tue das auch lieber in attraktiver Gesellschaft und nicht mit ihm?"

Beth sah ihn leicht lächelnd an und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

„Es ist kompliziert." fing sie zu erzählen an und wurde vom Kellner unterbrochen, der den Wein brachte.

„Ist es das nicht immer?" erwiderte Dylan als er sich wieder entfernt hatte. Beth starrte in die Ferne und sah im Geiste Micks Gesicht vor sich.

„Warum kann es nicht einfach sein?" seufzte sie und blickte traurig lächelnd zu Dylan.

Schmerzhaft zog sich sein Herz zusammen, als er ihren traurigen Blick auffing. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, er stand verborgen im Schatten, doch er sah sie. War das sein Werk? Automatisch wollte er einen Schritt nach vorne machen, ihr zurufen, er war hier und ihr sagen wie unendlich Leid ihm alles tat, aber er tat es nicht. Er blieb verborgen.

Er war nur hier um für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen. Diese Sekte, Bande, was auch immer, war immer noch hinter ihr her und sie konnte sich nicht schützen, sie war ein Mensch. Sie war sein Herz. Er hatte in Ruhe noch einmal über alles nachgedacht und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, sie loslassen zu müssen. Sie sollte mit einem Menschen glücklich werden, eine Familie gründen, Kinder haben, alt werden.

Mit ihm konnte sie das nicht und so ein Leben wie er führte wollte er ihr einfach nicht zumuten. Es gab eine Zeit, da hatte er mit diesem Gedanken gespielt. Wie verlockend war es sie für immer um sich zu haben und er wusste er würde sie für immer lieben und darüber hinaus, aber war das ihr genug? Nahm er ihr nicht zuviel, wenn er das von ihr verlangte? Würde sie ihn nicht eines Tages genauso hassen wie er Coraline gehasst hatte?

Nein er konnte sie nicht zu diesem Leben verdammen. Mit Josef brauchte er über solche Dinge nicht zu reden, er würde ihm sowieso nur widersprechen. Er liebte sein Vampirdasein. Für ihn war alles soviel einfacher, manchmal beneidete er ihn. Plötzlich lachte Beth und schob sich eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Wie gebannt von diesem Anblick vergaß er schlagartig alles andere um sich. Sehnsüchtig folgte er jeder Bewegung und jedem Atemzug den sie tat und ließ ihn so den ganzen Kummer des Verlustes spüren.

Es tat so gut sich einfach alles von der Seele zu reden. Sie erzählt Dylan von der komplizierten Beziehung die sie zu Mick hatte, ließ aber ein paar Details aus. Sie hielt es für klüger nicht zu erwähnen, dass Mick bereits tot war und nun als Vampir herumgeisterte. Selbst der verständnisvolle Dylan hätte sicher dafür wenig Verständnis und würde sie sicher schlichtweg für verrückt erklären, was sie ihm nicht verübeln könnte.

„Mick und ich leben in verschiedenen Welten und dadurch ist es beinahe unmöglich eine Beziehung zu führen." schloss sie traurig ihren Bericht.

Sie fühlte sich schon wieder den Tränen nahe. Verdammt, warum tat es nur so weh? Verstohlen wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und nahm plötzlich eine Bewegung jenseits der Fensterscheiben war. Es war nur ganz kurz gewesen und sie dachte schon sie hätte es sich nur eingebildet, aber ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr dort draußen beobachtete sie wer.

Scheinbar zufällig richtete sie ihren Blick auf die Scheibe und kniff die Augen zusammen. Tatsächlich im Schatten stand jemand. Wer konnte sie nicht genau erkennen, aber ihr Bauch machte einen Salto als wüsste er genau wer da draußen war. Mick!

„Entschuldigen sie mich einen Augenblick, Dylan!" bat sie und erhob sich bereits.

Mit entschlossenen Schritten stapfte sie nach draußen. Mick sah sie kommen und wartete. Er sollte sich zurückziehen, verschwinden, aber er wollte nicht. Sie duckte sich gerade unter einen langen herabhängenden Ast durch und stand dann plötzlich vor ihm.

„Hallo Mick!"

Mühsam schluckte er den Knoten in seiner Kehle hinunter, er wusste eigentlich sollte er etwas sagen, etwas erwidern, aber er konnte nicht. Er starrte sie einfach nur an, sie war so wunderschön. Dabei war sie gar nicht außergewöhnlich gekleidet. Zu einem beigefarbenen Knielangen Rock trug sie eine schlichte weiße Bluse. Die Haare fielen ihr offen auf den Rücken und sie hatte nur wenig MakeUp aufgelegt und doch noch nie war sie ihm so schön erschienen. Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf und es war als würde er aus einer Art Trance erwachen.

„Was tust du hier draußen? Du solltest doch da drinnen sein?" fragte er sie leicht vorwurfsvoll und trat einen Schritt tiefer in den Schatten.

Sie sollte nicht sein Gesicht sehen. Sinnend betrachtete sie ihn. Sie spürte bei seinen schroffen Worten wie bereits wieder die Wut in ihr hochstieg, aber sie drückte sie mit Gewalt nieder.

„Ich bin hier draußen, weil alles was ich brauche hier draußen ist!" erwiderte sie, dabei jedes Wort betonend.

Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sie hatte Angst ihn zu verschrecken. Er vermittelte ihr, wenn sie eine falsche Bewegung tat und er wäre fort.

„Ist es möglich das du immer noch nicht weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe?" fragte sie leise und strich ihm zärtlich mit der Hand über die Wange.

Mick schloss die Augen und schmiegte sein Gesicht in ihre Hand. Als sie sie wieder zurückziehen wollte hielt er sie fest und presste sie an sich.

„Beth ich …." begann er doch eine scharfe schneidende Stimme von hinten unterbrach ihn.

„Eine Bewegung und du bist tot, Blutsauger!"

Mick spürte das harte kalte Metall im Rücken und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Revolver mit Silber geladen war.

„Beth lauf!" rief er ihr leise zu. Er würde sie mit seinem Körper abschirmen, denn ihr sollte kein Leid geschehen.

„Beth?" rief Dylan von der Tür her. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit und versuchte irgendetwas zu erkennen, doch Beth stand mit Mick zu tief in den Schatten.

„Geh zu ihm!" beschwor er sie.

„Ich kann dich doch hier nicht alleine lassen!" weigerte sei sich.

„Doch du kannst!" befahl er ihr.

„Komm schon Blutsauger! Um dein Liebchen kümmern wir uns später!" versprach ihm die Stimme im Rücken.

„Lasst sie ihn Ruhe, sie ist ein Mensch!" bat er. Unentwegt blickte er Beth ins Gesicht und drängte sie mit den Augen zu fliehen.

_Ich hole Hilfe!_ versprach sie mit den Augen und rannte auf Dylan zu.

„Lass uns verschwinden und nur keine falschen Bewegungen, Vampir! Hast du verstanden?" Grob stieß ihm der Mann den Revolver in den Rücken und Mick stolperte einen Schritt nach vorne und wurde dann unsanft in einen Van geschoben.

„Ich muss gehen! Es tut mir leid. Der Abend war sehr nett." murmelte sie zu Dylan und war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders.

Sie musste Josef erreichen. Nur er konnte ihr jetzt helfen. Er musste Mick retten. Diese Fanatiker, diese Verrückten würden ihn umbringen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Dylan stirnrunzelnd nach. Er sah wie aufgewühlt Beth war.

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen. Bitte, ich muss los!" Doch Dylan fasste sie beim Arm.

„Bitte Beth ich kann ihnen helfen!" beschwor er sie eindringlich und sah ihr aufrichtig in die Augen.

„Sie würden mir nicht glauben!" versuchte sie sich herauszuwinden.

„Das zu beurteilen überlass mir!" meinte er knapp.

„Also gut, beschwer sie sich aber nachher nicht ich hätte sie nicht gewarnt!"

„Einverstanden!" nickte er zustimmend und wartete.

„Mein Freund ist kein Mensch, sondern ein Vampir und er wurde gerade von denselben Fanatikern, die sie heute verhaftete haben entführt. Ich glaube sie wollen ihn umbringen. Ich muss ihm helfen. Ich muss ihn retten." sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

Ungläubig hörte er ihr zu, hielt es für einen schlechten Scherz, doch ein Blick in ihr Gesicht genügte und ihm wurde klar ihr war es absolut tödlich ernst damit.

_Ob sie verrückt war?_ schoss es ihm kurz durch den Kopf.

_Nein!_ Widersprach er sich selbst.

Er kannte Verrückte und sie gehörte nicht dazu, aber sie war davon felsenfest überzeugt, dass ihr Freund ein Vampir war. Während all seiner Überlegungen hatte Beth inzwischen ihr Handy hervorgekramt und Josefs Nummer gewählt.

„Josef? Hi hier ist Beth. Sie haben Mick!" schrie sie leicht hysterisch ins Telefon.

„Wow wow mal langsam Beth!" Josef am anderen Ende der Leitung hielt etwas den Hörer weg. Selbst wenn er nicht ein ultrafeines Gehör besessen hätte, wäre ihr Tonfall eindeutig zu laut gewesen.

„Wer hat Mick?"

„Dieselben Männer die Gregori und Lyssa getötete haben!" stieß sie hervor.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte atemlose Stille, dann „Ich komme! Wo bist du?"

Sie nannte ihm Ort und Adresse und legte auf.

„Ihnen ist es mit dem was sie gesagt haben absolut ernst, nicht war?" fragte Dylan immer noch ungläubig nach.

„Ich habe sie gewarnt, sie würden mir nicht glauben!" meinte sie angespannt.

Wo blieb nur Josef? Konnte er sich nicht beeilen? Unruhig ging sie auf und ab und starrte dann auf Dylan der mit offenem Mund dastand.

„Sie müssen nicht bleiben. Ich kann verstehen, wenn sie mich für verrückt halten!" meinte sie trocken.

„Nein ich habe mich entschieden ihnen zu helfen, auch wenn ich ihnen nicht glaube, dass gebe ich ehrlich zu. Sie müssen zugeben, ihre Geschichte klingt schon etwas nun sagen wir eigenartig." bemüßigte er sich zu erklären, dann schwiegen sie und warteten.

„Ist ihr anderer Freund auch ein Vampir?" fragte er plötzlich.

„Ja!" kam es von ihr, wieder schwiegen sie.

Die Zeit schien sich unendlich zu dehnen und von Minute zu Minute fühlte sich Beth immer angespannter. Was wenn sie zu spät kamen?

_Oh Mick halte durch!_ flehte sie. Plötzlich hielt ein Cabrio mit quietschenden Reifen neben ihnen.

„Los spring rein!" rief Josef. So ernst hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebet und dass ließ ihr das Herz noch tiefer sinken.

„Das ist Dylan, er kommt mit!" Josef verdrehte leicht die Augen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Kaum hatten sich die beiden gesetzt, brauste er auch schon los.

„Dylan was machen sie beruflich?" rief Josef zurück auf den Rücksitz wo dieser Platz genommen hatte.

„Ich bin Polizist! Wieso?"

„Dacht ich mir fast! Sie strahlen dieses Bullengehabe aus!" antwortete ihm Josef.

Dylan verzog das Gesicht, schwieg aber. Er studierte genau die Umgebung wohin sie fuhren. Es ging immer weiter an den Stadtrand, nahe der Stelle wo sie gestern erst die Jugendlichen aufgegriffen hatten. Abrupt bremste der Wagen.

„Von hier aus müssen wir zu Fuß weiter." erklärte Josef.

„Sie wissen wo sie sind?"

„Ja ich kenne den Weg!"

Er hatte ihn quer durch die Stadt geschleift bis ans Ende dieser. Nun kniete er hier unweit von dem Haus, in dem Beth von Gregori gefangen gehalten wurde, mitten ihn Unrat.

„Weißt du warum ich dich hierher gebracht haben?" fragte ihn die Stimme.

Immer noch nicht hatte er seinen Entführer gesehen, er wusste lediglich, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte, aber das war schon alles.

„Nein, aber sie werden es mir sicher gleich sagen!" erwiderte Mick leicht sarkastisch.

Um was ging es hier? Ein Machtspiel? Hielten sie sich für besonders mutig einen Vampir von hinten zu bedrohen und ihn mit Silber in Schach zu halten?

„Du bist hier auf all dem Dreck, weil du auch nur Dreck bist! Du und deine mordlustigen Freunde! Wir werden euch alle töten und so verhindern, dass durch euch andere verseucht werden, oder ihr noch weiter Menschen töten könnt!" spuckte der Mann hinter ihm fanatisch hervor.

Ah daher wehte der Wind, dieser hielt sich tatsächlich für berufen die Menschen von der Geisel der Vampir zu befreien. Jede Generation brachte ein paar solche Spinner hervor. Nun er würde auch mit diesem fertige werden, hoffte er.

„Und du willst es mit mir ganz alleine aufnehmen?" fragte er ihn spöttisch.

Vielleicht ließ er sich aus der Reserve locken.

„Keine Angst meine Freunde sind unterwegs! Außerdem wenn du dich auch nur falsch bewegst jage ich dir silberne Kugeln in den Rücken. Ich weiß, dass das Zeug für euch tödlich ist!" fauchte er zornig in seinem Rücken.

Mick wog gerade das Risiko einer Silberkugel gegen seine Freiheit ab. Ein richtig gezielter Schuss konnte ihn lähmen und bewegungsunfähig machen. Aber andererseits hatte er nicht vor sich hier geduldig wie ein Lamm abschlachten zu lassen. Vorsichtig schielt er über die Schulter zurück. Hinter ihm stand ein Junge, gerade mal 18 oder 20 Jahre alt. Zitternd hielt er die Waffe in den Händen, nervös darauf bedacht ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ich hab gesagt nicht bewegen!" zischte er ihn an.

Mick richtet den Blick wieder nach vorne und spannte seine Muskeln an. Ein richtiger Sprung. Er könnte es schaffen ohne eine Kugel dabei abzubekommen. Kurz schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Immer tiefer führte er sie über diese Müllberge. Kein Wunder das Josef so schlecht aussah, als er zu ihr gekrochen kam. Obwohl ihn sicher Gregori auch verprügelt hat, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher, nur würde Josef das nie zugeben.

„Wie weit ist es noch?" flüsterte sie ihm fragend zu.

„Nicht mehr sehr weit. Es müsste gleich dort vorne sein!" antwortete ihr Josef ebenso leise.

„Es müsste!" stieß Beth entsetzt aus.

Sie stiegen über Plastiktüten, alte Möbel, Kleidung und anders undefinierbares Zeug. Der Weg, der eigentlich keiner war, war mühsam und beschwerlich, da es dunkel war und Beth kaum den Boden zu ihren Füßen erkennen konnte. Aus der Ferne drangen leise Stimmen zu ihnen. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

Das war Micks Stimme, das wusste sie ganz sicher, auch wenn sie sie nicht deutlich hören konnte. Sie mussten wirklich schon sehr nahe sein. Sie drängte nach vorne und stieß dabei beinahe Josef zur Seite.

„Ihr zwei sollte euch wirklich schön langsam mal über eure Beziehung klar werden!" flüsterte er ihr böse zu.

Einerseits taten sie so als hätten sie keine Beziehung und im nächsten Moment stürzte, sobald einer der beiden in Gefahr war, ein jeder los als würde es um das eigene Leben gehen.

„Wenn du ihn schon so sehr liebst, warum kommst du ihm dann nicht entgegen?" fragte Josef leicht aufgebracht nach. Schuldbewusst bremste Beth ab und sah Josef an.

„Ich habe ihm mehrmals gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe und mit ihm zusammen sein will." klärte sie ihn auf.

„Aber er sagt es geht nicht, weil er ein Vampir und so ist, blablabla. Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm, wenn die Sache vorbei ist einmal ins Gewissen reden?" sinnierte er vor sich hin und sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

Dylan marschierte als Schlusslicht hinter den beiden her und folgte sprachlos ihrer Unterhaltung. Vielleicht gab es Vampire doch?

Beth erreichte als erstes die leichte Anhöhe auf der Mick kniete. Irgendwie wirkte er sehr angespannt und sie betete, dass er auf sie warten würde, dass er nichts Unüberlegtes tat. So als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört, tat er genau das.

Sie sah alles wie in Zeitlupe. Er sprang auf und drehte sich in der Luft. Sie sah wie er sich verwandelte. Sah seine langen Fangzähne, seine bleichen Augen und dann geschah alles ganz schnell.

Ein Schuss löste sich und traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Die Wucht riss ihn zurück. Leblos lag er da. Er rührte sich nicht mehr. Ein lauter Schrei ließ den Täter aufschrecken und wie ein Kaninchen lief er davon, doch der Schrei hörte nicht auf, bis Josef sie sanft an den Schultern packte und schüttelte.

Sie hatte geschrieen. Mick war tot. Sie wusste es. Er hatte ihm ins Herz geschossen. Sie hatte ihn für immer verloren.


End file.
